


Duality

by ohnojustimagine



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnojustimagine/pseuds/ohnojustimagine
Summary: The Sexy Scotsman or the Scottish Psychopath? Or why not both?
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Duality

You might not really know Drew, but it’s obvious to everyone he’s been different for a while now, with that permanent scowl and aura of ruthless malevolence having seemingly mellowed into something more quietly powerful. And since the Rumble it’s like he’s levelled up even more, exuding a relaxed, self-assured confidence that is, you will admit, really _really_ attractive.

But still, you think to yourself as you warm up backstage for tonight’s Raw, you kind of miss watching him stalk around glaring at everyone, that sleeveless coat he wears to the ring billowing behind him, black like a villain’s cape. That was pretty hot.

You’re so lost in the thought of it that it takes you a second to notice that Drew is actually walking by you, though he’s dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and doesn’t seem in any way villainous. He glances over at you as he passes, and you blush, forcibly dragging your mind away from fantasies that are probably inappropriate to have about a co-worker at _any_ time, let alone when he’s right next to you. He gives you a friendly yet thoughtful look, and you can’t help smiling at him because you’re just that weak.

But then he stops, and turns and oh _shit_ , you think, panicking, because you haven’t had your makeup done yet and your mouth is suddenly dry and you don’t know what to do with your hands.

“Hello,” he says.

“Yeah, hi,” you manage to squeak out.

“You know,” he goes on, smoothly, perfectly composed, “I might be mistaken, but I can’t help feeling like you’ve been paying me some extra attention lately.” 

“Oh,” you reply, semi-mortified that he’s noticed. “Sorry, it’s just… the Rumble win and all.” You breathe out, staring up at him, because he’s so _tall_ it makes you dizzy. “It looks good on you.”

He nods in agreement. “I think it suits me, yeah.”

“You always used to make me a little bit nervous,” you admit.

“But I don’t make you nervous now?”

“Well,” you say. “Kind of. But not in the same way.” You laugh, trying desperately not to seem even more awkward than you’re sure you already are. “I mean, you’re the sexy Scotsman, now, right? No more Scottish Psychopath?”

“I wouldn’t say ‘no more’,” he muses. “Never say never.”

“No?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” He gives you an easy smile, and suddenly it feels like it’s just the two of you, his gaze focused on you in a way that makes your heart beat dangerously faster. “Why?” he asks. “Do you miss him?”

“Who? The Psychopath?” He nods, and you frown to yourself, thinking. “I don’t know,” you say. “He was…” You pause, wanting to choose your words carefully. “He was _interesting_.”

“I always thought so,” he replies. “But he’s still…” Drew puts his hand on his chest, only serving to emphasize how _broad_ it is. “He’s still in here.” He smirks at you, eyes darkening for just a split second. “I think I could still bring him out,” he says. “When necessary.”

“Necessary?”

“Maybe for special occasions.”

And you swallow, nervous, because you’re pretty sure you understand what he’s getting at. “Yeah?”

He shrugs. “For the right person.”

“That is… good to know.”

“So if you ever find yourself in need of a Psychopath…” He gives you a knowing grin, turning and walking away before you can even think to reply.

And while you might have no idea what just actually happened, you’re somehow more than certain that you _are_ going to be needing a Psychopath in your life.

And soon.

You smile to yourself. _Very_ soon.


End file.
